Human perception tends to occur in discrete intervals. For example, video typically includes still pictures that are shown for a very limited period of time before changing to the next still image. Viewed independently, the pictures appear very “jerky.” However, viewed at a fast enough speed our brains convert the images into a video, rather than a series of images. This is true of other senses as well. For example, human hearing occurs in discrete intervals. Thus, gaps in sound below a certain duration are not perceived by our brains.
Typically, hearing devices and other hearing devices are all designed to amplify audio signals work in a similar manner. They receive an audio signal, convert it to an electronic signal, amplify the electronic signal then convert the amplified signal back to an audio signal using a speaker or other device. The speaker may be located near the user's ear to minimize the power needed and to prevent the amplification from disturbing others near the user.
However, this process leads to some drawbacks. For example, the amplification requires power input to the signal. Amplification of the signal increases the noise level of the signal. Likewise, the conversion of the audio signal to an electronic signal and vice versa both introduce further noise into the final audio signal. All of these sources of noise result in the output audio signal being of lower quality than the original signal.
Moreover, the same problems occur in electronic signals that will be converted into an audio signal. For example, in speakers and headphones, the electronic signal can be amplified prior to reaching the speaker. The speaker will then broadcast a louder signal to the user. However, the speaker may be limited in the volume of audio that it will produce. Additionally, the amplification of noise remains a problem.
Likewise, visual signals can be increased in power or “brightness.” However, the amplification requires additional power and introduces noise which is makes viewing difficult. Thus, amplification using conventional methods sacrifices quality. This tradeoff may be worth it depending on the application.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device that can amplify a perception (audio or visual) signal without degrading the signal quality. In addition, there is a need in the art for the device to have low power requirements. Further, there is a need in the art for the device to avoid, to the extent possible, introducing noise into the perception signal.